


Only A Matter Of Time

by DesertLily



Series: Saturnalia 2020 [1]
Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Bifrost-typical Body Horror, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lyfrassir Edda Joins the Mechanisms, Nightmares, Other, Post-The Bifrost Incident, They/Them Pronouns for Lyfrassir Edda, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Even in their dreams, the Bifrost continues to haunt Lyfrassir Edda.
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Series: Saturnalia 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Only A Matter Of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remi_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_wolf/gifts).



> A Saturnalia present for a friend! I hope you enjoy!

Lyfrassir Edda tried not to think about what had led them to joining the Mechanisms - if only because the thought of it left an ache in their chest that would never truly heal. The loss of Yggdrasil was the one thing that would haunt them across millenia. The mark the Bifrost had left on them was enough to assure them of that. A supposed ‘gift’ of immortality, accompanied by rainbows that twisted their way through Lyf’s hair and pumped through their veins. An eternal reminder of what they had been through. Not that they really needed it. No, the fact their trauma had been turned into an _album_ of all things served to keep it fresh in their mind. 

It had been luck that had caused the Mechanisms to find them floating in space within the confines of the final ship to leave Midgard. Though Lyfrassir would never decide if the luck was good or bad. But they had found some sort of place amongst the crew; a way to fit in amongst the universe’s most immoral bastards. Because that’s what they were; terrible and dangerous and just plain _nasty_. Lyf couldn’t pinpoint the exact point their own morals were abandoned to become one of them. Somewhere between their second and fifth century amongst them. After all, when you lived forever, what was the point in holding yourself back by abiding by mortal morals? 

That wasn’t to say it had been easy for them to fit in. At least, not right away. They were an ex-inspector and not a single member of the Aurora’s crew held even the smallest hint of respect for law enforcers. Add in the added trauma of having seen their entire star system distorted into a rainbow nothingness, and things really hadn’t been pleasant for Lyf at first. There had been one thing that could almost be seen as a silver lining. It seemed that during their tenure in prison, Von Raum, la Cognizi, and Alexandria had all formed some degree of attraction and fondness towards Lyfrassir. At the time, they had been almost _offended_ by it but, as time went on, they found themself far less opposed to it. 

Lyfrassir’s initial reasoning for staying in Marius’s room boiled down to the fact that he had offered and it was far easier than trying to find somewhere else to stay - particularly as they learnt to navigate their way through the Aurora. Perhaps that was where the jokes and teasing of the two being a couple had started. Though, Lyf wasn’t sure when the jokes switched to being reality. But they did remember the exact night they realised the Aurora was very much their home. 

Lyf had never found it in themself to really complain about the fact Marius had a habit of cuddling them in his sleep. It was...nice, in its own way. Comforting even. A reminder that nothing was going to happen to them because they had someone who wanted them there; someone that wanted them to be closeby. It was as good as intoxicating. Not that they would ever admit that outloud. No, Marius would be far too smug if they ever did. It was even enough to keep their nightmares away _for a while_. 

It wasn’t the first time a nightmare about the Bifrost had slithered into their head; trapping them in distorted memories as it leached away at any possible rest. But it was the first nightmare Lyfrassir had in almost a year. They had almost forgotten what it was like to be lost within their own head and feeling so utterly _helpless_. 

At first, Lyfrassir didn’t even realise they were dreaming. It was as if they were wandering through the halls of the Aurora, feeling far too alone as they searched for any sign of _anyone else_ . Even the ship herself seemed deadly silent. The usual hum that echoed throughout, along with the vibrations that came when they placed their hand against the wall was _gone_. Lyf wasn’t sure how long they had been walking before they began to see it. Colours that had no right existing oozing through the gaps in Aurora’s plating. It began to spread and consume like the utter virus it was. 

So they ran.

They ran and they ran and they ran, looking for any possible escape. This...This couldn’t happen! The Bifrost couldn’t find them again! Lyf wouldn’t lose everything to it once more. Maybe...Maybe if they found some of the others then they could work something out or at the very least, they wouldn’t be alone. But when they did find them, it was in the worst way possible. 

As with the passengers of the Ratatosk Express, the Bifrost had distorted the crew of the Aurora in the worst way possible. Rainbows squirmed and flowed _everywhere_. It took Lyfrassir a few moments to truly register what was left of the once feared crew. The only thing that left any of them identifiable were the untouched metal components that had gifted them immortal lives. 

Jonny’s heart still pulsated, pumping ungodly colours through the veins of dismantled flesh. Nastya’s being seemed to phase in and out of existence like a twisted dream; the mercury that oozed down her lover’s walls was the only true reminder than she ever existed. Ashes was flayed and sprawled against the window; their chest wide open to show the iron lungs that could no longer find air. The mangled mess of what could have once been a hand was clasped tightly around their lighter. Brian seemed to be crumbling into himself. His hat was half sticking out of the rainbow masses as his metal body was forced to compact more and more until there was nothing truly left. The remnants of a switch clattered on the floor. On the floor lay the Toy Soldier now faceless and no longer pretending. The pair of eyes forced to watch from where the Bifrost had fused them in place were the only reminder of the being that had once been Gunpowder Tim. 

Then Lyfrassir saw them. The three that they knew the best. It was hard to tell where Ivy’s book ended and her body began as the Bifrost eagerly twisted and distorted. Tendrils moved to touch and prod at the metal mass of her mind. Then came Raphaella. Her wings were pulled tightly around herself as a final form of protection. As they’re ripped from her, Lyf caught one last look of true horror on Raphaella’s face before she was twisted into nothingness. Then came the mental arm amidst a mass of rainbows, desperately reaching out to try and grasp at _anything_ . Marius. Lyfrassir tried to run to what was left to him but found themself unable to move. Glancing down, they caught sight of the rainbows that had wrapped around their legs and began to creep upwards. The Bifrost was finally going to claim them. “ _Lyf!_ ” This couldn’t be happening. Not now. Not after -

“ _Lyfrassir!_ ” Their eyes snapped open. There were no rainbows around them. No distorted masses or lost friends. They were safe. They were in bed and Marius was looking down at them with nothing but concern in his eyes. Neither said anything for a moment. They just stared. “...Are you okay?” 

For whatever reason, those three words _broke_ them. Lyfrassir didn’t remember moving but suddenly their arms were wrapped tightly around Marius as they hid their face in his chest. _He was okay_. It had just been a dream. No one was hurt. At least, no more than usual. There was no hesitation as Marius returned the hug and Lyfrassir was beyond grateful for it. “Thought it came back for me.” Their voice barely rose above a whisper as they practically choked out the words. Holding back tears had quickly become impossible. 

He tucked their head beneath his chin and just...held them. In a moment of sincerity unbefitting of a terrible space pirate, he comforted them. “It’s never going to get you again.” His voice was full of unwavering certainty. “I- _We_ won’t let anything let that touch you. We look out for each other, Lyf, and for better or worse, that includes you.” He pressed a kiss to the top of their head. For whatever reason, they found themself believing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
